


【龙召】绰有余裕

by 404nameless



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, 龙召
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404nameless/pseuds/404nameless
Summary: ·偶遇的大佬龙骑被“输出第一性恋”召唤嫖的故事，龙x召【重要】。·再次预警，竞争心的碧池系召召，只有第一能上我，换言之不管谁第一都要被我嫖.jpg
Relationships: DRAGOON/SUMMONER
Kudos: 12





	【龙召】绰有余裕

嗯，很强。  
召唤心里嗤笑一声，仰头就灌了一瓶爆发药。身为他亲友的舞者吃惊的看着那个龙骑的伤害数值，叹息一声，认命地把舞伴换给了召唤。  
占星不明所以，只是凑巧抽了张远程卡分给了过来。召唤道谢，在核爆中浮起了身子，脸庞被刺眼的光辉吞没之前，隐约是笑着的。

所以当拿着究极武器、全身伊甸零式装备的龙骑堵住了厕所的门时，召唤确实一点都不意外。他慢条斯理的拉下裤腰带，旁若无人地把爆发药代谢完留下的水分放出来。  
“打个团队还要喝爆发药？舞伴开场是给武士的吧，这你都抢？”  
他晃了一下脑袋，在余光里研究完了龙骑的衣服怎么脱，又轻声笑起来。  
“怎么，”他踱着步，走到龙骑身边的洗手台上洗了下手，“就因为我说了一句‘我赢了’？”  
“你——”  
“反正不过高二百而已，”召唤突然凑过来，却完全不是针锋相对的样子。反而眸光微转，唇角带笑，捧着龙骑的脸软软地贴上他的胸膛，“你要是想，现在来一场加时赛也可以。”  
龙骑靠着门板，既没处后跳，也没反应过来这到底是什么发展。刚想骂人，带着甜橙气味的舌头就探进了嘴里，柔软的舌尖舔了舔他的贝齿，在唇瓣上浅浅地抽插。龙骑脑子里嗡的一声，反应过来的时候已经抱着召唤的肩膀，把自己的舌头搅进了对方的口腔。  
嘴里全是甜橙的味道，贴过来的小舌柔软又热情，轻轻的吮吸龙骑带过来的津液。分开的时候两人都开始气息不稳，银丝断在召唤光洁的下巴上，又被召唤纤细的手指一抹，舔进了嘴里。龙骑看的头脑一热，血液诚实的汇往下体。上衣和腰带已经被召唤扯开了，胸肌到下腹都被那双漂亮又淫秽的手摸过一圈，然后温柔的包住了半勃的阴茎。  
“武器也是究极水平的嘛。”  
召唤轻轻喘息，垂着眼看他，凤蝶一样的睫毛轻轻展翼，一路飞进他的心窝。他彻底被撩拨了起来，几乎像个毛头小子那样欲火焚身。粗暴地扯掉了召唤刚才没穿好的裤子，像揉面团一样揉捏臀肉，猴急的想往里探。  
他听到召唤在耳边轻笑，明明是略带沙哑的笑声，却淫荡的不可思议。他的手被拉进召唤的衣摆，紧实坚韧的肌肉柔滑又富有弹性，细腻的纹理吸着他的手指，连留下痕迹的伤疤都格外令人痴迷。  
手里的肌肤在揉捏下逐渐升温。他摸到了石子一般挺立的乳头，换来耳边一声难耐的呻吟。  
“……婊子，你跟多少人做过了？”  
“最近当然只有你……”召唤奶猫一样舔了舔他的耳垂，难耐的扭了一下腰，“只有你一度打败了我。”  
他被勾走了魂，随着对方的步调往前走了两步。两手撑着洗手台的边缘，着迷的亲吻召唤裸露在外的颈侧。召唤坐上了洗手台边缘，张开了腿，他的阴茎也已经充血挺立，形状十分漂亮，只是没有大一圈的龙骑那么可观。下方的穴口呈现熟成的红色，渗着晶莹的露水。  
“不过冒险者总是习惯把一切都准备好……不是吗。”  
召唤把腿架上他的手肘，大腿内侧柔嫩的软肉蹭了蹭他的臂膀。这成了崩断他心弦的最后一根稻草，他连戳一下穴口都忘了，直接扶着性器，腰一挺，一口气插了进去。  
温热，湿润，无比热情地饥渴吮吸。  
仿佛连他的灵魂都能吸进去，粗暴的捅撞只换来缠绵地挽留和低哑的呻吟。召唤抱着他的脖子，故意把带一点泣音的淫叫都送到他的耳边，甜腻的喘息几乎融化了他的耳朵。他简直像个黄毛小子一样急躁的挺弄腰肢，在另一个人的热情里逐渐忘我。  
“啊——轻、轻一点……”  
龙骑实在是太用力了——恨不得把囊袋也挤进去。肉体拍打的声音混着愈发响亮的水声，终于把召唤的迎刃有余也撞碎了一些。他紧紧夹着龙骑的腰，难耐的扬起脖颈，眯着眼睛，眼泪从眼角一直滑到锁骨上去。龙骑掐着他的胸乳，另一只手抓着他的屁股，控制不住的亲吻他的脸侧，在脖子上留下了艳丽的红。  
“……婊子……”  
他被诱惑地恼怒，只想狠狠地惩罚这个坏心的恶魔，于是又吸上了召唤的嘴唇，舌尖在对方嘴里肆意搅动。上下都被热情的回应、上下都在侵犯对方的念头一旦出现，就愈发无法停止。他被情欲催了满身汗水，沾湿了召唤没能脱下的衣袍，也更加方便了召唤抚摸他的脊背，像在安抚一只撒娇的家犬。  
他没有在意这些的余韵，也的确公狗一样不住抽送。召唤被钉在他的身上，在亲吻结束时讨好地舔舔他的下巴。他被缠的下体愈发鼓胀，在召唤甜腻的惊喘中克制不住加了速，后者挺起胸膛，一个劲往他身上蹭，很快被他揉捏起两边的乳肉，又舒服的软了腰。  
“嗯——啊、啊、慢——”  
眼角染着唇边的红，挂着剔透的露水。纤细的腰肢在他怀里扭着，像一场魅惑人心的舞。并未被特地爱抚过的前端流着水，尽数蹭上了他的小腹，拉出无数淫靡的丝线。吸着性器的后穴也湿软的不可思议，淫液甚至溅上了洗手台。  
怎么会有这么魅惑人心的妖精呢。  
驱使蛮神以太的召唤师仿佛自身也变成了蛮神，随手一挥就将他族的英雄也精炼为自己的信徒。龙骑一口气撞进最深处的软肉，在召唤拔高的啜泣声中释放了自己的欲望。肠肉满身欢喜的缠上来，仔细的吞咽残留的浊液。他粗声喘息，像野兽一样衔住了交合者的脖子，牙齿嵌入血肉，不甘心的留下了自己的痕迹。  
召唤也喘的满身潮红，从他的嘴下挣脱出来的时候却轻蔑地笑起来。  
“废物。”  
后穴调侃似地吸了吸软下来的性器，召唤一手搭在龙骑的肩头，另一只手伸下来抚摸自己还硬着的阴茎。他有意扭着腰肢，穴口一吞一吐，把低哑的吟哦都送到龙骑耳边，草草玩了自己几下就绷直了身子，尽数射到龙骑健壮的腹肌上。  
然后他歪歪扭扭的支起脱力的身子，吸着气把自己从只顾凝视他身体的龙骑腰上拔下来。提起裤子，拉了一下自始至终没脱的衣袍，也不管被自己射了半身的龙骑，自顾自的启动了传送魔法。  
“喂，你想不想——”  
丢了魂一样的龙骑终于反应过来，声音里满是踌躇和软下来的不舍。  
召唤仍然眼角艳红，两颊都是情欲带来的粉色。他在传送魔法紫色的光辉中斜了龙骑一眼，用还喑哑着的嗓音宣判道：“我赢了。”  
后穴缩了缩，把流到穴口的浊液重新吞回深处。心里却埋怨似的嘀咕了一句：物理职业以太含量就是低。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 运气好的话会有一个跟这篇内容完全不一样的番外2333  
> 关于常在河边站哪有不湿鞋的出来混的早晚要还的召唤的故事_(:з」∠)_


End file.
